


I'm thinking of you and the things you do to me

by potterwriter



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterwriter/pseuds/potterwriter
Summary: They're lying in bed after, legs tangled together and Lara Jean is resting her head on his chest, his racing heartbeat matching her own. And she can’t help herself, this feels monumental, and it needs to be stated.“Here lies Lara Jean Song Covey, no longer a virgin.”





	I'm thinking of you and the things you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Thinking of You, Lord Echo

They're lying in bed after, legs tangled together and Lara Jean is resting her head on his chest, his racing heartbeat matching her own. And she can’t help herself, this feels monumental, and it needs to be stated.

“Here lies Lara Jean Song Covey, no longer a virgin.”

Peter laughs, and Laura jeans favourite smile covers his face, the one where his nose gets all scrunched up, the one he had when he told her he first loved her. He pulls her up roughly for another tingling kiss, and she melts easily into him. He kisses her and kisses her, she can feel his smile against her lips mostly because it matches her own. She’s just so happy, and when he pulls away his brown eyes are lit up and soft all at once. God, she’s so fucking happy.

Peter can’t seem to stop touching her either, running a hand down her side, up her back, teasing the underside of her breast and it’s all she can do to contain her sigh.

“I love you so much it’s stupid Covey.”

He nudges her with his nose and pulls her, so she’s splayed over top of himself breasts pushed against his broad chest.

“I love you too Peter Kavinsky.”

Lara Jean is so sure she will never love anyone more than this in her entire life, even if she and Peter break up (god that thought alone make her want to die) no one will ever be able to replace this love, wrapped up in each other- young giddy love. 

She props herself up on her elbows, tucking the covers over her chest and tsking at Peter's exaggerated leer. With one finger she begins to trace his dark, beautiful eyebrows, he closes his eyes and leans into her touch.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks without opening his eyes, his voice almost a whisper.

“How beautiful you are.”

He snorts, but she victoriously notes the pink tinge to his cheeks.

“How happy I am.”

She places a kiss to his forehead and then to the corner of his mouth.

“How lucky I am that Kitty mailed out those letters.”

Peter laughs again and finally opens his eyes, the golden flecks there, dancing away. God, she’s so obsessed with him it can’t be healthy.

“I think we still would have found our way together somehow even without them.”

It’s such a nice foolish thought that Lara Jean doesn’t want to correct him because as much as she wants too, she doesn’t believe in fate but she loves that he does. Romance novels she’s into, but she would never have predicted falling in love with Peter Kavinsky.

“No regrets?” Peter asks, nervously trailing a warm hand down her back

“None whatsoever.” Lara Jean replies, voice confident and sure, “What are you thinking about?”

“How glad I am my mom and Owen are at my grandma's tonight.”

“Oh my god shut up Kavinsky.”

Peter rolls them over, so he’s hovering over her, does an appreciative up down of her now exposed naked body she can’t help but feel self-conscious of. But his admiring look and the heated kiss he gives her after leaves very little room for insecurity. He shoves his face into her neck, making her giggle and he sighs.

“I’m sorry you’re not my first Lara jean.”

She’s surprised, it’s not as if Lara jean hadn’t had that thought before either, comparing herself constantly to Gen was a struggle, but it was getting easier every day to stop, and that was because of how Peter was. Kind, devoted, giving... in awe of her.

“That’s okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I really think it is. Besides Chris said I was lucky I wasn’t going to have my first time with another virgin because I might even get to...”

So sue her she’s still a little bashful about the whole thing.

Peter smirks, “You can say orgasm.”

“I was going too!”

“Say it.”

Damn Peter Kavinsky, he has this power that made her feel as if she was ten years old again and could never resist a dare.

“I might even get to...orgasm.”

She flushes and can feel it run up her entire body, so she ducks her face into his neck while he laughs.

“And you did.” He’s smug, but he has a reason to be so she lets it slide.

“And I did.”

And it was incredible, the whole thing, the awkward parts and the slightly painful parts because it was with Peter and he loved her so much, and he showed her exactly how much. There was no rush to it, no pressure and when the time came, it was her guiding him in, feeling powerful and sexy and so loved that it was the only possible thing she could have done at that moment.

“But that wasn’t the first time I’ve gotten you to come.”

Well now she’s really embarrassed, but pleasantly so, thinking of the time in his Jeep with his hand up her skirt and her panting into his neck overcome with what he had just done to her. Or the time when her Dad and Kitty were at the movies, and Peter patiently guided her till she was comfortable with his head in between her legs and it was her new favourite thing that he did. Well until now, when those two things were combined with the actual sex part.

"You're welcome." 

God, he's such a brat. 

“I’ve gotten you off!” She’s not sure why she’s making it a competition because they’re both winners here, but she does want him to remember and appreciate her sloppy but enthusiastic blow job she gave him not even a week ago. Peter's hands in her hair and the sounds he made almost made her crawl into his lap after if it weren’t for how desperate he was to hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

“You have.” Peter concedes readily, and gently turns her over, so his whole body is pressed up against her back, spooning her from behind, he places kisses to her neck and hair, his hand securely over her stomach holding her tightly to him.

“I can’t wait to wake up next to you.”

She feels the same but can't help but to tease him, “You’re a sap."

“Only for you Lara jean.”

She’s nearly asleep when he nuzzles his face into her neck, placing soft kisses and whispers to her.

“Hmm?” Comes her sleepy reply.

“I said it doesn’t matter that you weren’t my first.”

“I know.”

“Because you’re going to be my last.”

Oh.

Oh, damn you Peter Kavinsky. He says things which such confidence, with a surety neither of them can really have in high school but it makes her heart leap into her chest. Because right now it doesn’t matter if it ends up being true, it doesn’t matter that they’re only eighteen, what matters is how much he truly believes it and how badly she wants too as well. 

Lara Jean turns taking in his honest, open and yearning expression and it’s all she can do to kiss him like she never has in her life. Suddenly she’s not so tired, and she clambers over him, so she’s straddling him her long hair sweeping across his chest and he reaches up a hand to brush it behind her ear. She kisses him, hard and bruising, hoping she can convey everything she wants to say in this kiss that she can’t say with words. He responds eagerly, sitting up and pulling her harshly against him, and it’s so reminiscent of the hot tub she lets out a sigh at the memory.

“Fuck that’s so hot LJ.”

She likes it when he curses, he rarely does it, saving it for when he’s really angry or really turned on. She’s panting now, desperately grinding against him, his grip harsh on her hip almost bruising and yep she’s obsessed with everything about him.

“I love you Peter.”

“I know.”

“I haven’t been on top yet.”

Peter lets out his own moan, eyes shining with admiration, lust and something else she can’t quite name- “Covey, that’s where you belong.”

The next morning she wakes up to an empty bed, and she tries to quell the panic and insecurity rising rapidly in her chest when she hears clanging downstairs.

Grabbing her shorts and a shirt of Peter's she makes her way down the stairs to find him bending over the stove, wearing an apron over his bare chest and boxers, making pancakes.

Her heart swells, and she sneaks up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his bare warm back.

“Morning” She hums into his skin.

“Morning” He turns plating breakfast and then wraps her in his arms, giving her a warm sleepy kiss. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

She kisses him back, warm and deep trying to show her appreciation for him and his thoughtfulness.

She finally steps away from him and grabs the cutlery, he takes her in and grins that smug smile of his.

“Damn Covey, you look good in my shirt.”

She laughs and throws a blueberry at Peter which he manages to catch in his mouth sending them both into peals of laughter, the sound filling the warm sun-filled kitchen and Lara Jean wants to live in this moment forever. 

"Hey Covey, we've still got three more hours till my mom gets home..."

Peter waggles his eyebrows at her and it sets Lara Jean off into another peal of laughter as he grabs her hand and pulls her back up the stairs to his bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The next three notes Peter secretly slips her over the week might just be her favourites, all for different reasons. 

_“You, in my t-shirt, laughing in my kitchen might be my favourite memory of all time."_

_“Let's make pancakes for dinner tonight.”_

_“I can’t wait to do that thing with my tongue again you like so much.”_

The last one is hidden carefully between the pages of an old romance novel because Kitty is a highly effective snoop and there are certain things Lara Jean wants to keep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
